


Ghosts

by Pixie_Stiix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Dream World, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Stiix/pseuds/Pixie_Stiix
Summary: A night wasted away, a wish he can't remember. Draco is now in a world where magic isn't real and now living with his crush. Too bad he can't recall any memories of this world. He only remembers is old life from the world of magic. How will he get along?





	1. Distraction

This isn’t his room! How? How could he have ended up like this? Was his world- previous world… Was it ever real? Hello, this is Draco Malfoy, a snobby Slytherin boy from Hogwarts. What’s that? Oh, just a little place. The most famous wizarding school in the world and it’s placed in England.

 

Wizards? Now that just makes you sound crazy! Bloody mad, in fact! But it was true. Draco remembers every detail of it so clearly. His mom, his father, school, and even Potter. Stupid Potter… Maybe he has something to do with this? Oh, what’s going on?

 

Draco doesn’t really know either. He just woke up in this bed, in a room that struck him as unfamiliar. He sat up, his hair disheveled like he had just been through a tornado and his body stung. Eyes, a darkened grey, glanced over to the window to see more strange images. A backyard? Rather wooded, but he could see he was up higher, second floor possibly. His eyes spotted the fences that divided the yards and blocked the neighbors out.

 

“What the hell? Have I been kidnapped?” He muttered, his mind going to the extreme and anxiety fluttered away in his chest. Draco swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself up before feeling for him wand. Nothing. He searched through his deep pockets, but to no avail. Wait, what in God’s name is he wearing? Sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. He would never wear such attire to bed. “Damn… This is weird,” He mumbled, his mind unable to comprehend the situation.

 

Out of some sudden impulse, he lifted up the shirt and pressed it to his nose. No distinct smells besides honey. Odd. Just like Potter. Woah! Wait. Potter? Again? Get him out of your head Malfoy, focus! You have to find out where you are and find your things. Draco let the shirt slip from his loose grip and exited what he felt like was the master bedroom.

 

Rushing water was the first sound to hit him, a light from a door down the hallway. He held up his guard, feeling quite naked and vulnerable without his wand. Draco stepped carefully through the hallway. The floors were wooden, cold and shiny, but could give out a creak at any moment. Draco didn’t know this place like his own home where he knew every nook and cranny. He managed to make it all the way to the door, standing before it. Maybe he should hurry downstairs, in case this was some muggle house that he had no recollection of entering.

 

Just as he made up his mind to go downstairs, the water shut off. Draco froze out of instinct. That was the worst thing to do in this moment as his eyes were glued to the door. A moment later, the door opened, a shorter man exiting the presumed bathroom. Both yelped at each other’s presence, but the other sighed as Draco stood tense and worried. “Dammit, Draco. Do you always have to scare me? Speak up, would you?” Words, from the voice Draco recognized, which belonged to the male before him. “Potter?”

 

“Well, duh. Who else would it be? I’m the only one who can stand living with you,” The male, Harry Potter, said in turn. Draco went pale, paler than usual. This was something that stuck out to Harry. “Draco? Are you alright? Did you take your medication yet?” He asked in a worried tone, reaching up to cup the other male’s face in his hands. The Slytherin’s body seemed to naturally react and lean down into his hands, but his expression of shock and confusion stayed. He was so shaken. Harry… What is he doing? He wouldn’t even get close to him, much less worry over him!

 

Draco couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Harry. He looked the same, yet… different. He still had those tremendous green eyes that were hidden behind his thin lenses. His skin was still tan, his hair full of dark brown wavy and gentle curls. But the scar that was adorn on his forehead was no longer the famous, lightning shaped scar. Just a straight, normal scar. He also had more freckles than usual.

 

“Look at you. You’re all sweaty too. A bad dream as well? You’re a mess, babe,” Harry complained with a soft sigh. With a gentle kiss to Draco’s nose, he turned away and set off down the hall and down the stairs. Draco was frozen before he leaned against the nearest wall, sliding down til his rear reached the ground. “No… This can’t be happening. This must be dream…” He said. He was desperate to have this all be a big lie, a prank, a dream!

This is all too good to be true.


	2. Morning Tea

What’s wrong with him? Draco was acting a little weird. He might just need his medication. He has insomnia and gets kind of weird when he does sleep. Harry wanted to make sure he was okay. Draco is everything to him.

 

Harry hurried through the downstairs level of the house, looking for their medication bag. Harry was allergic several things on different scales. He has an epipen for bees, a shit ton of medication for cats, and some stuff for dust and pollen. “Ah, here,” He says as he picked up the small black bag from a desk in their office. It looked like a doctor’s bag from the older days, made of leather with a linen interior. It was fancy and cute, a trifle Draco had gotten for them as a gift.

 

The young man opened it up and began to dig through. The rattles of pill bottles and the shuffle of boxes filled his ears as he looked for Draco’s medication. It wasn’t a daily medication, only for situations like these is when they use them. There, he picked up one of the orange bottles that was labeled with Draco’s name and his initials on the cap. He closed up the bag and turned right back around.

 

The male quickly wandered back upstairs and looked down the hall, seeing Draco sitting on the ground. “Draco? Are you alright?” He asked, worry becoming more prevalent in his voice and expression. The blond male quickly glanced over and looked nervous. “Yeah… I’m fine…” He muttered in a voice barely above a whisper, words that Harry could barely grasp. Harry walked over and bent down a bit, holding out his hand to him. “Come here, let’s get you some water for these pills. I’ll make you cup of tea afterwards. Black, just how you like it,” He said with a small, encouraging smile.

 

Draco gave a small nod, taking his hand and standing up with his help. Harry held onto his hand, pulling him along and heading back down the stairs. “You poor thing. I wish you could just sleep, but even then you have problems,” He said softly, worried for Draco. The two stepped into the kitchen and their hands slipped from one another’s grip. Harry pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Draco stood and watched, his mind stuck in confusion and awe.

 

“Here you go. Try not to choke like last time, okay?” He teased, holding out the tiny pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Draco didn’t utter a word, taking the gifts offered to him. He tossed the pills into his mouth and took a swig of water. Harry turned around and began to set a pot for tea, looking for a mug amongst the cups. The mugs were always the first to go. He got one out and opened another, looking through the spices and oils to pick up a small box.

 

Harry pulled out a small tea bag, Draco watching his every move as he sipped from his cup of water frequently. Harry didn’t seem to notice. Draco was always odd in the mornings. He is a cheerful morning bird and the other is a quiet night owl. The blond male walked over and set his cup down on the island in the kitchen. He gulped nervously and stood there awkwardly for a moment. What does he do? What does he say?

 

Here Draco is, standing behind his crush in a home they presumably share together. Are they dating as well? Potter would never get this close or affectionate, nor even dare to call him ‘babe’ or kiss his nose. Look at him… Draco can’t even put this into words. Harry Potter, his long time crush, is dating him. What dream world has he jumped into?

 

An impulse pushed him as thoughts trained through his head. He walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. This is a dream afterall, right? This can’t be a bad thing. It’s his head, his safe space, his Potter. No one can stand here and judge him for his feelings or scrutinize his thoughts. It’s a free trip to a land he is sure that could never exist.

 

“Oh! Draco?” Harry said in a soft voice, only to be silence by a ‘shhh’ from the Slytherin boy. Draco nuzzled his face into his neck, pulling the other close and staying quiet. The smells, they linger. Honey, tea leaves from the bag, and fresh toothpaste that blew out with every breath from Harry. It was a pleasurable experience, it started to make his heart race.

 

Harry could feel this and let his smile grow. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like waking up early. But, you know me. I awake with birds.” Harry jokes, letting out a gentle laugh that made Draco’s heart melt. Draco felt a smile twitch onto his face, which felt strange and unfamiliar. “That’s fine… I just enjoy being here with you,” The blond whispered, lifting up his head slightly as to cause no muffling.

_“I love you.” ___

**Author's Note:**

> "A wish forgotten, a night wasted away. Is this what he really wanted?"


End file.
